Blood Melody
by EpicDuo
Summary: a crossover of Glee / Twilight; but mostly Glee. we only own Gianna and Caprice.
1. Caprice Blackburn 1

hello lovelies. (: 3 here's the first chapter of Blood Melody, the crossover of Glee and Twilight. (: please read and review! thanks! (:

* * *

"Welcome to William McKinley High School." Principle Figgins said. "I hope you have a wonderful time here. And I also hope you like it here in Lima, Ohio. It's much different than Forks, but the students here will try to make you feel at home, I'm absolutely sure of it."

"Thank you, sir." I said. "My sister, Gianna," I said, pointing at her "was wondering if you had any openings for Assistant Directors of any after school clubs, specifically a Glee Club." I looked back at Gianna, Alice and Jasper. They all smiled at me and then turned to look out the window.

"Well, Miss Blackburn," he said towards Gianna. "We actually do have a position open for our Glee club, New Directions. The director is a Mr. William Schuester. He's the Spanish teacher, you can go meet him now if you'd like. Just tell him that I sent you and that you are the new Assistant Director."

"Thank you very much Principle Figgins." Gianna said. She shook his hand and we all walked out of the office. "Ughh, he smelled so gross!" Gianna whispered as we walked down the hallway. Alice laughed her cute little pixie laugh. Now, let me explain what Gianna said. We're all vampires; all of us. Alice and Jasper are part of the Cullen family, run by the most amazing vampires in the whole world, Carlisle and Esme.

Gianna and I, well we weren't so lucky; when we were turned while we were riding a train on the way to visit our mother who was in the hospital in Washington State. We were sitting on the train, minding our own business when we heard thuds all over the top of the train cars. Gianna was 24 and I was 16, so it was still sort of scary traveling by ourselves. We tried to fight them off as they began to board the train, but it was no use. They were all much stronger than we were and so they over powered us easily. They bit us and then left us to die; I don't even think they drank any of our blood.

By the time the train pulled into one of the stations, a dark figure came and whispered that we would be alright, and then the next thing I knew I was waking up, laying on a cold metal table. "Where am I? Where's Gianna?"

"She's fine, and she's right outside, hunting with Bella." A gentle voice said beside me. "Hi there, I'm Carlisle Cullen. I was the one who found you and your sister and brought you here and saved you." And then he proceeded to tell me what we were and how we were to conduct ourselves.

"Well, I'm going to go find this Mr. Schuester guy, so have a good first day." Gianna said, smiling and kissing my forehead. "Be good for Alice, you know how much she hates when you're terrible." Alice smacked Gia's hand and laughed. "Alright, I'll be back after school. Have fun."

I went to my locker and began putting my stuff away. When I was finished, I closed the door and looked around for Alice and Jasper, but they were already walking down the hallway with a couple of boys. I frowned. What happened to 'sticking together'? Ughh, now I was going to have to find my way around by myself. "Excuse me?" a boy's voice said behind me. "Um, I'm Finn Hudson. Are you Caprice Blackburn?" he asked.

"Yes, I am." I replied, smiling. "Nice to meet you, Finn." Wow, this boy was cute! He had to be taken though, I mean as gorgeous as he was. I looked around and saw a brunette girl and a blonde girl looking at him as if he was the greatest thing on Earth. Damn, I already had competition.

"Would you like a tour of the school?" he asked nervously. I could tell that this must not have been something he did often. "I mean, since you're new and all. I don't want you to get lost or anything." He added, shifting his weight between his feet.

"Sure, I'd love a tour. Thanks Finn." I responded, adjusting the bag on my shoulder. "Here's my schedule so that you can show me where all my classes are."

He took the paper from my hands and read it over. "These are all the same classes as me, so we can walk to class together every day."

"Awesome, that's sounds like a blast." I noticed the blonde girl freak out and storm off down the hallway. Well, there was one bitch I didn't have to worry about. "So, where do we go first?" I asked, turning down the hallway.

"We have Spanish first, so that's down here. You'll like the teacher, Mr. Schue. He's awesome." Finn continued to ramble on all during the day. We talked about random things, like our parents, our childhoods, our favorite things, and lots more. At the end of the day, he walked me back to my locker. "Well, um, I have to go to Glee now, so do you want to come?"

"Oh, well, uh, Glee isn't really my thing. . ." I started.

"Oh, alright." He said, looking disheartened. "I'll see you later?"

"Actually, I'll come." I said, hating the look on his face. "Where is it?" I asked, debating on whether or not to take his hand.

"It's in the choir room; this way." He said, smiling again. He was so sweet. And adorable, hopping down the hallway like a child. It made me happy, just to be friends with him.

We entered the choir room, and the other members were already there. There was Mr. Schuester, and then Finn introduced everyone else. There was Artie, the guy in the wheelchair; he was a cutie. Then there was Kurt and his boyfriend Puck, who happened to be Finn's best friend. Then there were a few other members that no one seemed to take much notice of. "And this is Caprice, everyone." Finn said after everyone had been introduced.

"Welcome Caprice, will you be joining us regularly?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Uh, yeah. I think I will." I said, looking at Finn and smiling. This was beginning to be a very good school for Caprice Blackburn.


	2. Gianna Blackburn 1

Chapter Two - Gianna Blackburn

I stood back as I watched my sister talk to the principal of her new school. I was nervous even to let her go. She was a vampire for God's sake. She could easily lose control and attack someone. I didn't want to let that happen, but Alice and Jasper, two of our friends, said that they would watch after her. They would, 'stick together', as Jasper put it. He was probably just playing with my emotions so that I would calm down. I'd get him back for that later.

I sighed as Caprice, my dear sister, turned to point at me. She must have been talking about that job I wanted to apply for. The principal started to talk to me and I tried to ignore the pungent smell his blood gave off. I wouldn't suck his blood even if I was dying. Which, right then I could have used some blood. It had been a while since we all had gone feeding.

The principal, Mr. Figgins, sent me off out into the school to find Mr. Will Schuester. He would be my superior if I was hired. He was in charge of Glee Club, and I would just be helping out.

It didn't take me long to find the choir room, which I guessed this Mr. Schuester would be. I knocked lightly at the door, peeking my head in. At the piano sat a man, he looked slightly older than I, maybe about thirty. He was quite handsome. He had dirty blonde hair, and the most amazing eyes. I cleared my throat, "Hello? Are you Mr. Scheuster?", I walked a few steps inward.

The man looked up at me, with a slight smile. "Yes, I'm Will Scheuster." He rose from the piano bench, "Can I help you?" He quirked a brow.

"I'm Gianna Blackburn. Principal Figgins sent me here to talk about a position that is open. The one for helping out with Glee Club." I tried to smile some, though I was a bit mesmerized by his charm.

"Ah. I was hoping someone would apply for the position. I could really use the help." He extended a hand to me, oh right! A handshake.

I shook his hand politely, "Well, here I am." I laughed a bit, trying not to sound too ditzy.

"Well, I'll give you an application sheet and you can bring it back whenever you finish it." He walked to a filing cabinet, searching through the folders.

"That'd be wonderful." I stayed by the door, turning my head to admire the choir room. It was quite large and roomy. Perfect for a Glee Club. They needed the space, and the acoustics.

"So, do you sing, Ms. Blackburn?" He appeared at my side.

"Of course. That should be a requirement." I laughed again, taking the application from him.

"I'd love to hear you sometime." He chuckled. "Well, my office is always open, swing by when you're finished with that application."

"I will." I waved slightly as I walked from the choir room. I couldn't believe that Mr. Will Schuester was so.. hot! I was excited for this job now. I glanced down at the application that he had given me. He had written his number in red pen in the corner. Beside it he had written, _Call me anytime._ I wasn't sure if he was flirting or if it was just incase I had any questions. God, I hoped he was flirting.

I turned down another hallway, spotting Alice, Jasper, and Caprice talking in a circle. I didn't want to bother them so I went down the opposite hallway. The school was so interesting and new. Sure, there was a lot of temptation floating around because of all the fresh blood. I hadn't noticed until now that Will had smelled so good. His blood would have been delightful, but I would never want to hurt him or burden him with that life of being a vicious blood sucker. I knew it was pessimisstic to talk about myself like that, but even after learning what vampires were really like... I couldn't stand it.

I wanted to finish this application as soon as possible, so I stopped at the cafeteria and sat at a table. I finished it within the hour, plus attached a resume. I was excited to get to see Will again. I guess this was what my sister had talked about. Having a... crush? I wasn't much of a dater. I had been a super nerd in highschool. All AP classes and being in Glee Club. I barely ever had time for guys, especially when Caprice and I's mom was in the hospital. I would worry too much. Caprice always tried to convince me that there were guys that liked me, but I never listened, I thought I wasn't interesting to anyone, except Caprice.

I rose from the cafeteria table, making my way back to Will's office. I had to go into the choir room ALL the way this time. I had to go clear to his office. I was getting nervous. Why was I getting nervous all of a sudden? Even in all my panic, I managed to knock upon the door.

"Oh, Ms. Blackburn." He opened the door. "You're quite a fast one."

I laughed, nervously, "I am just excited about this job, and hoping that I get it."

He chuckled and turned back into his office, after taking the application from my hand. "Well, I will look this over and get back to you. Do you have a business card on you?"

"Uhm, sure." I dug through my purse for my card carrier, handing one to him. "Here you go."

He smiled, looking it over. "All right. Have a good day, Ms. Blackburn."

I nodded, turning to walk from his office. I was thankful to Caprice. She had dressed me today, by force. The little rascal. She had made me look quite pretty. Professional looking red heels, a black pencil skirt, and a kind-of frilly red blouse. Thank God my sister knew fashion, or I'd have looked like a bum standing infront of Will. I'd have to thank her later. Which, now that I thought about it. School was going to be out soon. Perhaps I would just meet her at her locker.

It took me a while to find it, but by the time I did the last bell had rung and the hallway had cleared out. I looked around, she wasn't there. I stood there confused for a few moments. I pulled my phone from my bag, trying to text her. _Where are you?_

She responded, _In the choir room, this cute boy invited me to Glee Club. (:_

_I'll be there in a minute. _She was joining Glee Club? That was a surprise, she was a beautiful singer, but she was quite shy as well. I was actually quite proud.

She sent me another text, _See you then. (:_

Well, this would just give me another excuse to see Will. I knew exactly where the classroom was now. I found it in minutes. I peeked in the door, there certainly weren't that many kids in Glee Club, but they looked like an enthusiastic bunch. I spotted Caprice. I decided to text her again.

_Is Will in there? _I was hoping so... and yet not.

_Who's Will? _Oops. Forgot, to her he is Mr. Schuester.

_Mr. Schuester. Is he in there? _I corrected myself.

_Yeah, he's in his office right now. _Yes, I could go in and then he could spot me.

I made my way in, waving to Caprice. "Why didn't you tell me you were joining Glee Club?"

"I didn't think about it." She giggled.

"Alright, well, just text me when you want me to pick you up. I'll just run down to Starbucks and wait." I looked at her, and then to the boy at her side. She certainly did have good taste in men. Even though he was _way _younger than me.

"Sure, I will." She smiled.

"Ms. Blackburn, what are you doing here?" Will interrupted.

"Talking to Caprice. She's my younger sister." I responded in a shaky voice.

"Oh really? That's good news, will your Mom being picking you up, Caprice?" He turned to her.

"Uhm... No. See, my Mom is dead, Gianna is my guardian." She choked out. It was hard for her to talk about.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I knew he was sorry, just by the small frown on his lips.

"It's quite all right, Mr. Schuester. You didn't know." Caprice whispered back.

"Well, Ms. Blackburn, you can stay for practice if you wish." He smiled.

"That would be fun. I'll just sit in the back and be quiet." I walked to a empty chair and relaxed. Now I had an hour to stare at Will.


	3. William Schuester 1

I was in the choir room getting some songs around for Glee practice tonight when a beautiful young woman walked into the room and knocked on the door. "Hello? Are you Mr. Schuester?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm Will Schuester." I answered, standing up from the piano where I had been throwing together some chords for my own song. "Can I help you?" She was wearing a red frilly blouse, a pencil skirt, and some sensible red high heels.

She introduced herself as Gianna Blackburn, and said the Figgins had alerted her of the assistant directing job I had practically begged him to give out. I extended my hand to her, and she set her dainty little hand in mine, though she had a sort of tough handshake. I went into my office, grabbed an application off my desk, quickly scribbled my phone number and 'Call me anytime' in the corner, hoping I wasn't being to forward and handed her the application.

We made a little small talk before she left. I realized that I had to get ready for my first hour Spanish class, but I waited around the choir room, hoping that Ms. Blackburn would come back, even just to talk. I should have offered for her to fill out the application in here, but I didn't want to seem like a creeper.

I sat in my office, hoping that my student teacher had already started class. If he asked me where I was, I could just say that I was in my office, trying to get over a stomachache. I heard a knock on the door and instantly knew that it was Gianna. I smiled and pretended that she had surprised me. "Oh, Ms. Blackburn." I said, opening the door. "You're quite a fast one."

She giggled and then said "I'm just really excited about the job." I laughed too, and turned around to put her application at the top of my non-existent stack of others. I told her I'd look it over, but I knew I was already going to give her the job. I asked for a business card so that I would have her number to give her a call, since she seemed to give me my number back.

She walked out of the office, and then so did I. I practically ran to my Spanish class, and taught for the rest of the day, before Glee. At the end of school, I walked to the choir room thinking about Gianna and trying to figure out a way to ask her to dinner. Everyone but Finn was there, so I wasn't really worried about where he was. He was most likely in the bathroom, like always. "Puck, have you seen Finn?" I asked his best friend.

Instead of Puck though, I heard Kurt, Puck's boyfriend. "Finn was showing one of the new students around today."

"She's smoking hot." Puck threw in. Kurt gave his boyfriend a look and then turned away. "Babe, come on. You have to admit she was. And you know I'm only into you now."

Just then, Finn and the new student came in the door. He introduced her to everyone and then us to her. Her name was Caprice. "Welcome Caprice, will you be joining us regularly?" I asked as she took Rachel's usual seat beside Finn.

"Uh, yeah. I think I will." She said shyly, looking at Finn. I smiled and then turned to my white bored to write this week's theme. "Oops, forgot the sheet music, hold on." I said, walking into my office. 'Now where did I put those?' I asked myself, searching my desk. 'Oh, that's right. I was holding them when Gianna came in.'

I found the sheet music, and I walked out of my office, noticing Gianna talking to either Finn or Caprice. I decided that I needed to talk to her, although I suddenly had butterflies in my stomach. "Ms. Blackburn, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, just talking to Caprice; my younger sister." She replied.

"Oh, well that's good." I turned to Caprice, "Will your mom be picking you up?"

"Um, no actually. See, my mom, our mom, is dead. Gianna is my legal guardian." She responded quietly.

I frowned, not wanting to upset her. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright Mr. Schuester. You didn't know." Caprice whispered.

I frowned some more, but then I took Gianna over to the side and asked if she'd like to stay for practice. She said she would, and then took a seat in the back. I then realized that this was a mistake, since my stomach was turning and twisting into knots just at the thought of her.

I turned back to the kids and said, "Well, this week we were going to do songs that reminded us of our parents, but I'm sure no one is up to this now." I looked at Caprice who was wrapped in Finns arms. "So, how about we do love songs? Kurt, Puck, do you two have one in mind that you would like to perform for us?"

Kurt smiled, but Puck just looked at me like this was the worst thing I could do to him at the moment. "Yes, actually we do. It's called 'Because You Loved Me' by Celine Dion." Puck looked so angry as he got up on the other side of the classroom, but as soon as he began to sing to Kurt, you could tell that he meant every word. Of course, they ended their song with a kiss.

Everyone clapped and cheered. Other kids got up and sang songs except for Caprice. I didn't say anything but I wasn't sure if it was because of what I said, or because she didn't sing. Finn ended up singing a song with Artie. It wasn't really a 'love song' per se, but it worked.


	4. Finn Hudson 1

Chapter Four - Finn Hudson

Today was just a normal day at school. Puck and Kurt were leaning against a wall making out, as usual. That's all they really seemed to do. They said that's what I used to do with Quinn, but I tried not to listen to them. I sighed as I shut my locker and disappeared down the hallway. I thought I might as well go to first period today.

I watched all the people in the hallway, kind of just observing as I usually did. People making out, girl's applying makeup, some hot new girl putting her stuff away. Wait, hot new girl? I did a double take of this new girl. I cleared my throat, trying to debate what to do. Talk to her or just go to class? I was able to get up enough courage to walk up behind her, clearing my throat once more before I spoke, I glanced at her notebook before hand, seeing her name, "Excuse me?" I sputtered, "Um, I'm Finn Hudson. Are you Caprice Blackburn?"

"Yes, I am." She responded. "Nice to meet you, Finn." She gave me the most beautiful smile I had ever seen! I was filled with butterflies now. She made me melt so fast that I didn't know what happened for a few seconds.

I finally remembered to speak. "Would you like a tour of the school?" I asked nervously. I didn't usually ask girls... actually I didn't usually talk to girls at all. Quinn was my first and only girlfriend. And that went badly. "I mean since you're new and all. I don't want you getting lost or anything." I rocked back and forth from heel to toe. My hands made there way into my jean pockets.

"Sure, I'd love a tour. Thanks, Finn." She smiled again. I loved how she said my name, it seemed to just roll of her tongue so easily. She adjusted her bag and handed me her schedule, "Here's my schedule so that you can show me where all my classes are."

I looked over her schedule, Oh my luck! "These are all the same classes as me, so we can walk to class together every day." I hope that didn't sound too creepy.

"Awesome, that sounds like a blast." I can't believe she liked the idea. I turned my head, seeing Quinn storm off down the hallway. Jealously most likely. "So, where do we go first?"

"We have Spanish first, so that's down here. You'll like the teacher, Mr. Schue. He's awesome." I mused about Mr. Schue, just because he was so awesome. He made us all feel good about ourselves in Glee, and I hoped that by the end of the day I could convince Caprice to join Glee with me.

Throughout the day Caprice and I talked so much. I thought I practically knew everything about her. She had nearly opened up like a book to me and I did the same to her. She was a really great listener, unlike Quinn who was just a great talker, with an annoying voice. But whatever. I was just so into Caprice now. I couldn't help but stare at her during all of our classes.

I was sad when the last bell rang, but I got to walk Caprice to her locker. "Well, um, I have to go to Glee now, so do you want to come?"

She looked away nervously, "Oh, well, um, Glee isn't really my thing."

Damn! I wanted her to come so bad! "Oh alright." I sighed, "I'll see you later?"

"Actually, I'll come." Way to raise my spirits! "Where is it?" I smiled brightly.

"It's in the choir room, this way." I motioned down a hall, and then practially ran with her there. I was excited to see what her voice sounded like. When we arrived at the choir room everyone kind of stared at us, but I was happy to be with her. I sat down and saved her a seat next to me, which she took.

I couldn't stop smiling at her. Mr. Schue decided to talk to Caprice, and when she said that'd she'd pretty much be joining Glee I was so happy! I was friggin' happy! Caprice's sister stopped by the choir room too. Mr. Schue seemed to like her, I could tell by the way he stared. His facial expression probably looked just like mine. Love sick.


	5. Caprice Blackburn 2

After Finn finished his song in Glee, he walked with Gianna and me out to our car. "Um, Caprice, can I ask you something?" Finn asked, as he opened my door for me.

"Of course Finn, you can ask me anything." I answered. I just knew that Finn was going to ask me on a date, I thought we had a really strong connection. I stood outside Gianna's car, well Alice's Porsche, and waited patiently for Finn to ask his question.

"Um, well, I was wondering," he swallowed and shifted his weight again. "Would I be able to come pick you up for school every morning?"

"Oh, um, yeah, sure." I said, looking at Gianna. She nodded and I relaxed a little. "Here's my number. Just text me sometime." I tore out a piece of paper from my notebook and wrote down the house that Carlisle had bought for Gianna and I to share. "Here's the address, it's pretty easy to find."

"Alright, I'll text you later." He said smiling, and then walking to his mom's car. "Bye Caprice!"

Gianna and I sped out of the parking lot. "Caprice, I know you wanted him to ask you out, but you've only known him for a day. . ."

"Well, still. He never looked away from me all day, even when some girl named Quinn came over and tried flirting with him." I said. "I thought we had a connection."

"And you do. But he's shy, maybe he's just trying to figure out how to go about asking you. After all, you probably are the most beautiful girl he's ever seen." Gianna reasoned.

"Alright, I'll give you that." I said smiling and flipping my burgundy hair back over my shoulder. "My sea foam green eyes are probably freaking him out though. And my lip piercings." I laughed.

Just then my phone vibrated and it was a number I didn't recognize but I knew it must have been Finn. _Hey. (:_

_Hey, what's up? _ I responded. I smiled as I put my phone in my lap and then giggled when Gianna just looked at me. "It's Finn." I said in explanation. My phone buzzed again, and this time it was Alice calling. I turned down the stereo and picked it up. "Hello?" I answered.

"Caprice, it's Alice. Jasper and I just wanted to apologize for ditching you. Kurt and Puck offered to show us around, and you were still putting stuff in your locker. Did you have someone show you around?"

"Yeah, a boy named Finn showed me around. And it's okay. Did you guys have fun with Kurt and Puck?"

"When they weren't making out, yeah." I heard Jasper say in the background. Then he laughed as he and Alice were the same way when they were home. "They were some pretty cool dudes."

My phone beeped signaling that I had a text message so I let Alice and Jasper go. _Not much, just sitting in my room. You?_

_Same, Gia and I are just getting home. I'm getting ready to play on the Playstation while Gia works on stuff for glee. (:_

_Playstation, huh? I'm pretty good at the Playstation._ I laughed out loud at this as I waited for Call of Duty to load in the PS3 and Gianna came in the room. "I think Finn is trying to insinuate that we should play on the Playstation together."

Gianna laughed too, and said "Well, if you do, make sure you take it easy on him. He hasn't had eternity to beat every game ever made." She walked into her office, which happened to be the piano room and shut the door. She always worked better when my game music wasn't blasting through her ears.

_I'm probably better though. (;_

_Well, how about I come over and we'll just see who's better. (: But not today, I think my mom's going out on a date and I have to go to Puck's. :/ How's tomorrow sound?_

_Tomorrow's perfect. But let's not play games. (: how does dinner sound?_

_Dinner sounds good; Mexican? I'll pick you up at 7. (: (:_

I put my phone down and tried to play COD, but I couldn't even concentrate. "Gia, guess who's going out to dinner tomorrow night!" I screamed as I bounded through her door.

"Good for you, Caprice." Gianna said, smiling from the piano. "Listen to this and tell me what you think." Gianna then played the sweetest melody on the piano. It took about 4 minutes for her to complete it and by the time she was done I had tears in my eyes.

"Gia, that was beautiful." I said. "You should put lyrics to it, and then use it in Glee."

"We'll see. I'll have to talk to Mr. Schuester and see what he thinks about it." She answered, fixing a few chords on her sheet music and then put it in a folder behind her on the desk. "I think I'll give him a call later and maybe run it by him."

"Well, he'll love it. If he doesn't, he's crazy." I said, smiling. "I'm going to go pick out an outfit for my date."

"Nothing too revealing!" Gia called behind me. She knew that Rosalie had given me some clothes to wear since she'd gotten tired of them. I walked into my closet and picked out a mini skirt, a black tank top that showed off my tattoo that mom and Gia let me get before I was changed, and some sensible black flats. "Caprice, let me see it when you're finished."

I rolled my eyes but quickly changed into my date outfit. I walked back down the stairs and into the music room. "Is this appropriate?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's fine." Gia said, making me twirl to make sure that the skirt didn't come up to high. "And, if you wear this over it," she said handing me mom's white shrug jacket, "You can wear it to school."

"You're letting me wear mom's jacket?" I whispered, putting the jacket on. It fit perfectly, just as I had always imagined it would. "Gia, are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's about time you had it. She always wanted to give it to you anyway."


	6. Gianna Blackburn 2

Chapter Six - Gianna Blackburn

The day had gone much better than expected. Not only did I apply for my dream job, but I had met the guy of my dreams! He was so charming and handsome.

Will stood in the front of the classroom, conducting the Glee kids. He had a certain authority about him, that made him _so _sexy. I listened closely to all the kids, making note of their unique talents. Puck was a strong emotional singer, Kurt sang cause he knew he could, etc. They were just so amazing for being so young. I noticed that Caprice hadn't sung, she was probably just too shy. She had a great voice and I knew Will and Finn would love it.

I gently stood from my chair as Glee ended, walking towards Will. "That was a great session." I smiled.

"Thank you, Ms. Blackburn." He chuckled.

"So, uhm, I seemed to have given back your number. So if you could text me it, it'd be greatly apprectiated." I smiled nervously.

"Oh, sure." He pulled out his phone, typing away. He had already added my number?

My phone buzzed a few seconds later, _Will Schuester. _I jokingly texted back, _I already know your name. (:_

He laughed when he got the text and nodded towards me. "I would hope so, Ms. Blackburn."

"Please, call me Gianna." I giggled.

"Sure, Gianna. As long as you call me Will." He smiled his charming smile again.

"Of course, Will." I nodded some. "Well, I better get going." I waved to him and walked out with Caprice and Finn. They seemed so cute together, but I didn't want Caprice to fall in love too fast with him. She sometimes did that.

When we got to the car Caprice immediately started texting Finn, and I couldn't help but look at my phone, wishing that Will would text me. Hah, look at me, I was doing the same thing as Caprice. Falling in love too fast. I sighed as we arrived home, locking the car and heading towards the kitchen. I wanted something with caffeine, I hadn't had coffee _all _day.

Caprice was off in the living room playing her playstation, I didn't see how she could even play anymore. She mastered every game there was. Since we didn't sleep she played it all night. I chatted with her for a moment before I disappeared into my office, shutting the door behind me. Right as I did, my phone buzzed. I looked down at it, it was a text from Will!

_Hey. Hope I'm not bothering you. _It said.

_Hey. Of course not, I'm just practicing up on my piano skills. (: _I responded.

_Sweet. I hoped you would be, because you've got the job. _Omg. Seriously?

_That's awesome! Thanks so much! _I quickly texted back.

_Can you start tomorrow? _He asked.

_Of course. I'll be there at seven to go over the lesson plan. _I smiled to myself.

_Sure, I'll see you then. Also, I would like you to be my teacher's aide for my Spanish classes. _He was going to make my life too perfect.

_I'd love to help. (: _We stopped texting for a while. Giving me a chance to just sit and play the piano. I sighed as my fingers swept across the ivory keys. I was so happy that it inspired me. I started playing, and I didn't know where it came from. The melody was soft and flowing, as if a feather drifting slowly downward from the wind.

Caprice came running in talking about a date with Finn. I was happy for her. She usually didn't get one that fast. She was usually a bit more shy. She told me that I should put lyrics to my song and I thought about it. I decided to text Will.

_Hey. I've got a song that I want to put lyrics to for Glee. Is that okay? _I was a bit nervous.

_That'd be wonderful. We could use new material. _I couldn't believe how awesome Will was.

_Thanks. (: Care to help me with it? _I flirted.

_That could be fun. Should we meet somewhere tomorrow night. My place? Around 8pm. _No way! He was flirting back... AND he wanted to spend time with me.

_Sure. Text me your address. I'll be there. (: Should I bring dinner? _This was amazing!

_It's 8902 S. Ebbs Dr. See you tomorrow at school. _Hahaha! I was doing so well with Will.

_See you then! _I laughed. I was just too excited for tomorrow.

I ran to Caprice, giggling and hugging her.

"Caprice, I need you to pick me out clothes for school. I got the job! Plus I'm going to be going to Will's house tomorrow night!" I laughed loudly.

"That's awesome, Gianna! Of course. Let's go up to your room and see what we'll dress you in." She smiled, dragging me along. It was so perfect.


	7. Willam Schuester 2

okay, so to answer LittleMissPeyton's questions; Caprice has green eyes because she wears contacts as does Gianna. They like the fact that they have golden eyes like the rest of the Cullen's but they're both a little rebellious. Also, she's going to a mexican resturant because it was her favorite food before she was turned. If you'll recall in Twilight, Edward says that vampires can eat normal food, they just choose not too. And thanks for reading and reviewing. (:

* * *

After Gianna and the rest of the Glee club left, I went back into my office and started grading papers from my Spanish classes. I graded a few papers and then decided that I couldn't even concentrate. I got my phone out and decided to text Gianna, hoping that I wasn't bothering her.

We chatted for a few minutes; I told her she got the job. After that, we stopped texting since I was grading papers. After a few minutes, she texted me about having a song that she had just written and it needed lyrics. I smiled and thought that this would be a perfect opportunity to flirt a little.

I flirtatiously offered to bring her dinner when I came over to help, and she graciously accepted. I smiled to myself, and then started to collect my things to go home. I got a call from Finn, asking if I had a few minutes to talk. I said I did, and so I locked up my office and waited out by my car.

Finn walked over to the car and shook my hand. "Mr. Schue, I don't know what to do." He said. "Caprice and I have a date tomorrow night, but I don't know what to do for her. I like her a lot, even though we just met, I feel like she could be my everything."

"Finn, have you told her any of this? I mean does she know how you feel?" I asked him.

"Well, no. But even though I've only felt this way about one person, I'm afraid if I tell her, our relationship will end up like that one."

"Then maybe wait and see how tomorrow goes. If it goes well, then you can slowly let her know how you feel." I said, opening my car door and setting my things on the seat. "Finn, I've seen the way she looks at you. I'm pretty sure she feels the same way about you."

"You think?" he asked excitedly. He hugged me and then walked to the driver's side of his mom's car. "Thanks Mr. Schue!" he smiled as he got into the car and drove out of the parking lot. Finn was like my son. Well, at least sort of what I hoped my future son would be like if I had one.

I got into my car and drove to my apartment. I put my Spanish papers on the table next to the couch and went into my bedroom. I wanted to pick out clothes that looked good enough to visit someone for the first time, but not like I was going to ask her to marry me.

I knew now what Finn had been talking about; how Caprice had somehow become his everything, because I was pretty sure that Gianna was now my everything. Finally after an hour and throwing all my clothes on the floor, I picked out an outfit I thought to be acceptable.

I put everything back on their hangers and put them back in the closet, I went back into the living room to grade my Spanish papers. Of course, it only took about ten minutes since most of my class never did their homework. I put the papers in my briefcase, and set it by the door so that I could grab it on the way to school in the morning.

I turned the radio in the living room off and then went to my bedroom. I grabbed my pajamas and then went into the bathroom for a shower. I undressed and jumped in the shower. I brushed my teeth while I was in there so that I didn't have to worry about it later.

After I dried myself off, I put on a pair of boxers and some sleep pants and crawled into bed. I fell asleep pretty quickly, thinking of Gianna and of glee club. It was an unusual combination, but it was also a relief. Lately I'd been having dreams about my ex-wife and to be honest, those were scaring me a little.


End file.
